loving your best friend
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: so, cece is in love with rocky. rocky is in love with cece. neither of them knows. will they ever find out? will Ty kill Gunther? your guess is as good as mine. wait, no it isnt. I'M THE AUTHOR! but seriously, just please read the story, its better than this stupid summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this show, the characters, just the idea.

Author's note: well, I had another idea for a story. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

**Cece's p.o.v.**

Yes. I admit it. I am in love with my best friend. I have been for two years now. I haven't told her, and don't think I ever will. Its because I'm afraid of losing her. I would rather be pained by not knowing, than to know and lose her forever just because of some stupid feelings.

Rocky and I were laying on the couch, watching a romantic comedy on tv. The type where the guy **always** gets the girl. At the end, we were both crying. Although I was crying for a somewhat different reason. Later we watched _My Little Pony _until we got sleepy, then we crawled into my bed. We shortly fell asleep, with my arm wrapped around Rocky's stomach. 'she's so warm.' I thought.

I awoke close to 3 a.m. Awoke to find my bed empty. "Figures!" I whispered, hurt. My spirits lifted when I heard the toilet flush and footsteps heading this way. I was even more hurt once I realized it was just Flynn. "How could she just leave like that?" I whimpered to myself. I was shocked when I felt tears dropping on my hand. I felt that I had had enough. I reached for my nightstand drawer, ( that's where my knife and gun is) but was stopped when my bedroom door swung open. There stood Rocky, holding a cord. "Sorry I left, I had to get my charger." She said. She climbed back into bed after plugging in her charger. I was still sitting on the edge of my bed, trying to stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks while not making a sound.

Apparently I didn't do too great of a job. " Cece? Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. I just need to blow my nose. Be right back." I lied. I went to the bathroom and blew my nose, then dried my eyes. I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, then went back to my room to find Rocky already asleep.

Later that morning, we had to get up and go to school. Although I didn't feel well, I tried to get ready for school. By the time Rocky had made her way down the fire escape to my apartment, I had already vomited five times!

"Woah! Cece are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Rocky asked.

"no, no. I'm fi-" I had cut myself off when I vomited for the sixth time. This time there was blood in it!

"Cece! Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?!" she asked, clearly worried for my health. I got up and wiped my face. "I'm fine. I just need to stay home today. But you go on to school!" I said. After she surrendered then left to catch the train, I lied down in my bed and watched TV.

**ROCKY'S P.O.V.**

I could've sworn Cece was crying last night. It hurts me to see her cry.

But I was shocked when I saw her vomiting in her bathroom this morning. I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she refused. I think she understood that I was only trying to help. But she insisted that she just needed to rest. So now I'm sitting here at the lunch table with Ty, Deuce, Tinka, Gunther, and Dina.

Today they were talking about relationships. No one knows that I'm secretly in love with Cece. I know, I know, my dad would have a heart attack if I told him that I was gay. I haven't come out to anybody, like, at all. Although, I think they might be getting suspicious, because I haven't been flirting with the guys ever since I fell in love with Cece. The only thing is, I'm afraid to tell her. She might think I'm a freak or something and never speak to me again. I just don't want that to happen. So I'm thinking I might have to find a boyfriend as a cover until I'm ready to tell people. The rest of the day was even more boring without Cece here. "Hey, Gunther?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked. "You wanna go on a date with me this Friday night?" I asked him. Everyone at the table gasped, but Ty seemed to be the most shocked.

Gunther sat there, then smiled and said "I'd love to." Pulling yet another gasp from everyone. Great! I have a date that could potentially be my fake boyfriend.

A/N : thanks for reading. There will be more of this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I will post more on my other story soon. See ya later, CUDDLY PENGUIN loves you. 3


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: this show I do not own. Property of Disney it is.

A/N: hello everypony! This is chapter two. In the next update of temporary title, it gets m- rated for most of the chapter. Yum!

ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 2

**ROCKY'S P.O.V**

Later that afternoon, I got home and set my books down in my room.. I was about to go check on Cece, but I wanted to talk to Ty first. I had finally decided to come out to him. I mean if I can't trust family then who can I?

*knock knock knock* "Ty." *knock knock knock* "ty." *knock knock knock* "ty." I waited. Then the door opened, and there stood Ty in his shorts.

"Sup lil' sis?" he asked. "C-c-can I tell you something?" I asked. "Of course." He responded. "A-a-and you have to promise not to tell mom or dad." I added.

"Ooh, not tellin' mom and dad? This better be good." He said. I was about to open my mouth when he said exactly what I was going to say. "So I assume you're going to tell me that you're gay? And that you're in love with Cece and can't stand the idea of **ever** being with Gunther, or any other man?" he asked smugly. I looked at him with my jaw hanging open. "h-h-how-how did you?" I stammered.

"Well, first off. You should be quieter when you talk to yourself. Second, I can clearly see how much you love Cece just by how you act when you two are together. That's why it was so shocking today at lunch, when you asked Gunther out. Most of us just figured that you were gay." He explained. "Oh." I said.

"And don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad." Ty assured me.

I climbed out the window and walked down to Cece's apartment. I knocked on her bedroom door and got no response. I opened the door and slowly walked in. I saw her lying in her bed asleep, lightly snoring. I walked over to her and could smell how sweaty she was. I felt her forehead and it was really hot. "You need a cool shower." I whispered. I pulled the covers off of her and gasped a little. I had seen Cece naked before, but that was when we were ten and at camp. But now she was older, she had 'grown' more. She was beautiful, but it had shocked me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. I set her down in the shower, with her sitting, leaning back against the wall. I turned on the cool water and sat on the counter and waited for her to wake up. "I don't know what we'd do without each other, Cece." I whispered. Not long after, Cece woke up, gasping for air. "Cece are you okay?" I asked. "Rocky? What are you doing in here? Get out!" she exclaimed. "Okay." I said as I closed the door behind me. I laid down on the couch in the living room and watched some TV. A little later, cece walked out of her room wearing some pajamas, and looking a little red-eyed. " I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were only taking care of me." She said quietly.

"It's fine, really." I said. "No, its not! You were trying to help me, and I yelled at you!" Cece explained. "No, I crossed a line by sitting there, watching you while you were naked and asleep." I stated. "That doesn't matter to me, you were only trying to make sure I was okay." Cece protested. I was silent. "And if you felt that you were crossing a line, why did you do it?" she asked me. "Because I care about you and wanted to make sure you were alright." I answered. "Okay then. Let's just watch a movie." She said. "Sorry, but I've got homework to do. Oh, I brought your homework too. Surprisingly there's only one class." I told her. "Damn!" she exclaimed. "If you want, I could help you. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cece said with a smile on her face. "Just let me go get it from my place." I said. "Kay." She responded. "Oh! Did I tell you that I have a date this Friday, with Gunther?" I asked. "Really? That's great!" Cece said, giving me a hug. "Okay, I'll be right back." I said as I climbed out of the fire escape window.

**CECE'S P.O.V.**

"If you want, I could help you. Would you like that?" Rocky asked. "Yeah." I said. All I wanted was for her to just stay here, here with me. "Did I tell you that I have a date Friday, with Gunther?" she asked me. 'NO! YOU FORGOT TO FUCKING MENTION IT!' "Really? That's great!" I said, giving her a hug.

She ran up to her apartment, and I just stood there. "FUCKING GUNTHER?!" I growled right before I punched the vase that was on the counter. "AHH! MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as I walked to the sink, and Rocky climbed back in the window. " What happened?!" she asked, her voice filled with worry. "I uh, tripped and my hand smashed the vase." I lied. She rushed over to the sink to help me pick the pieces of glass out of my hand, and rinse the blood off. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I yelled. "Sorry." Rocky squeaked.

We finally got the glass out of my hand, and then Nurse Rocky cleaned my wounds and tightly wrapped gauze around my hand. "ow!" I squeaked, as she wrapped my hand.

Afterwards, it only took about an hour and a half. After that, we went to Crusty's. We ordered a cheese pizza and breadsticks. "Thanks for helping me with my homework." I said. "No problem, Cece." Rocky responded. "Here's you ladies some breadsticks and marinara, and cool ranch." Deuce said. "Thanks Deuce!" Rocky and I said simultaneously.

"Damn, Cece! What happened to your hand?" Deuce asked, sounding horrified. I looked down at my hand and see that there are large spots of blood on it. "I, uh, tripped." I told him. "On what, someone's knife collection?" he asked, still sounding horrified. "No. I smashed a vase with my hand, and shards of the glass got stuck in my hand. But luckily, I had Nurse Rocky there to save the day." I said, looking directly at Rocky, making her blush.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Rocky said, still blushing. "Okay, well I'll be back with your pizza later. Try not to gouge out your eye with those breadsticks." Deuce joked. "Hey, do you wanna go to the park later?" I asked Rocky. 'Sure, why not?" Rocky answered. 'should I tell her? Should I wait?' 'if you wait, there may never be another chance. TAKE IT!' 'but what if she never wants to be my friend again, knowing that I'm gay? I can't take that much rejection. Especially from _**her**_.' "Cece, are you okay? You've been staring off into space with that breadstick hanging out of your mouth." Rocky asked. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine." I lied.


End file.
